


Wings of Fire: A Legend's Birth (PART ONE)

by rambling_muse



Series: Wings of Fire: A Legend's Birth [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst for days, Betrayals, Developing Relationships, Gen, IceWing still has an animus line, IceWings, Manipulation, Many OCs just mentioned, Mentioned animuses, MudWings, NightWings, NightWings have powers again, Original Characters - OCs, Prophecies, Pyrrhian tribes, RainWings, SandWings, SeaWings, SkyWings, War torn Pyrrhia, lil bit of fluff, sibling bonds, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambling_muse/pseuds/rambling_muse
Summary: Thunder was born and raised to be the perfect soldier for his queen. Always obedient, never questioning, actively ready to take lives. The only thing that mattered was serving Queen Emerald.Serqet hadn’t seen the sun in years. The only thing she knew was to not make a scene if she wanted to eat. There was no reason for the SkyWings to keep her alive. What did they want?Thunder had never seen the SandWing who was kept prisoner in the underground cells. Not until he filled in for guard duty in place of a friend. What she told him made him question his identity.Serqet nearly died of a heart attack when she saw the SkyWing guard. He had looked unsettlingly identical to a close friend. A close friend that she knew had died two years ago.





	1. A NightWing's Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains original characters (OCs) rather than canon characters from the original book series. It is set in the same universe as the Wings of Fire books, but in a different time period (before Darkstalker's time, in fact).
> 
> \- - - - -
> 
> So this is a fanfic that I have been working on since like a year after the first book came out (so like, for 3/4 years, something like that). Yeah, I've spent a lot of time developing the characters and the story-line and blah-blah-blah. A lot of them have undergone some serious changes since the beginning of it too. The plot became so long that eventually I decided splitting it up into multiple parts might be the best idea. Not necessarily multiple 'books' though because in my opinion I don't think they'll ever be that long. BUT after this part, expect Part 2 and so on ;3 Also, I am posting the exact same story on Wattpad, so check the bottom for a link to that version in case you want the notifications of when parts come out. I'm also on G+ and Tumblr and I'll be posting notifications there too.
> 
> ANYWAY I don't want to keep you guys stuck here. This first part is only the guide though, the real story begins in the next chapter ;3 But you can look over this for the queens and certain characters and stuff, if you would like. Also, the prophecy. Enjoy ~

**(( MUDWINGS ))**

**Description:** thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold underscales; large, flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout  
 **Abilities:** can breathe fire (if warm enough), hold their breath for up to an hour, blend into large mud puddles, usually very strong  
 **Queen:**  
Queen Dragonfly  
 **Council:**  
Alligator, Caldera, Marigold, and Amber  
 **Known Animus Dragons:** none  
 **Alliances:** SandWings and IceWings

**(( SANDWINGS ))**

**Description:** pale gold or white scales the color of desert sands; poisonous barbed tail; forked black tongues  
 **Abilities:** can survive a long time without water, poison enemies with the tips of their tails like scorpions, bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire  
 **Queen:**  
Queen Mirage  
 **Council:**  
Yuuca, Aardwolf, Scarab, and Vulture  
 **Known Animus Dragons:** Kowari  
 **Alliances:** MudWings and IceWings

**(( SKYWINGS ))**

**Description:** red-gold or orange scales; enormous wings  
 **Abilities:** powerful fighters and fliers, can breathe fire  
 **Queen:**  
Queen Emerald  
 **Council:**  
Twister, Kindle, Jasper, and Copper  
 **Known Animus Dragons:** none  
 **Alliances:** SeaWings

**(( SEAWINGS ))**

**Description:** blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; gills on their necks; glow-in-the-dark stripes on their tails/snouts/underbellies  
 **Abilities:** can breathe underwater, see in the dark, create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails, excellent swimmers  
 **Queen:**  
Queen Piranha  
 **Council:**  
Tide, Seagull, Mollusk, and Stingray  
 **Known Animus Dragons:** none  
 **Alliances:** SkyWings

**(( RAINWINGS ))**

**Description:** scales constantly shift colors according to their moods, usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails  
 **Abilities:** can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings, use their prehensile tails for balance, no known natural defenses  
 **Queen:**  
Queen Aphrodite  
 **Counselors:**  
Margay, Okapi, Iguana, and Gorgeous  
 **Known Animus Dragons:** none  
 **Alliances:** neutral

**(( ICEWINGS ))**

**Description:** silvery scales like the moon or pale blue like ice; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow at a whip-thin end  
 **Abilities:** can withstand subzero temperatures and bright lights, exhale a deadly freezing breath  
 **Queen:**  
Queen Ermine  
 **Council:**  
Taiga, Permafrost, Stoat, and Loon  
 **Known Animus Dragons:** Princess Glisten, Prince Piprake, Eider  
 **Alliances:** MudWings and SandWings

**(( NIGHTWINGS ))**

**Description:** purplish-black scales and scattered silver scales on the underside of their wings, like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues  
 **Abilities:** can breathe fire, disappear into dark shadows, read minds, foretell the future  
 **Queen:**  
Queen Benevolence  
 **Counselors:**  
Treebreaker, Malevolence, Songsayer, and Pertinence  
 **Known Animus Dragons:** none  
 **Alliances:** neutral

**(( SONGSAYER'S PROPHECY ))**

A legend is born in the dragon's breast  
By nineteen years, she will rest

Brought to glory by seven chosen  
Her image in time forever frozen

But as a hero, that is not  
Many will die, for she did they fought

Feared and remembered as the beast  
On the blood of many she does feast

By their talons, for the better of all  
The birth of a legend will inevitably fall


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_  
>  \-- Lao Tzu

Spark couldn't really sleep. When he thought about the earlier day, he never could. By the time the sun would set his mind would be buzzing as it ran over the events. He was unable to fall asleep during that time. How could he? The majority of his thoughts were filled with Serqet.

The others often called him lovesick for her, and he honestly wasn't going to deny it. He may have been young, but Spark knew that he has head over heels for the SandWing. The way her creamy white scales shifted as she moved, the way her green eyes sparkled when she had an idea.

Spark's entire body deflated as he released an outward sigh. It wasn't a sad sigh of longing, but rather a wishful exhale of breath as Spark thought of all the things that made him happy. It was primarily just his interactions with Serqet, though. Looking back on those memories put a smile on him.

It took a few long moments before Spark was reevaluating his surroundings, his situation. He did this often, sitting under the dark moonlit sky with sand lightly grinding beneath his feet. Spark lifted his slender neck to watch the stars above flicker in and out of oblivion.

While his amber eyes stared blankly to the night above, something dark and vibrantly red dipped in and out of the edge of his peripheral vision. It barely took a second for Spark to comprehend it. Twisting his head around, Spark could make out the figures of scarlet beasts zipping through the clouds.

Why were SkyWings this far out into the desert?

It was hard to miss that the tribe was opposed by Queen Mirage and the majority of the SandWing kingdom. After all, why wouldn't they? Their northern neighbors had slaughtered hundreds of SandWing troops and civilians over the course of the war. So how did seven of them get so far the south?

Spark was suddenly shaking with worry. He didn't even notice his own fear. All of his attention was focused on those SkyWings. The hopeful part of him wished that they would turn around or fly right over the temple ruins. But that would not happen.

"Hey, Spark. Can't sleep again?"

The young SkyWing jerked himself to attention. He whipped his head around with wide eyes, his chest heaving with every sharp intake of breath. Spark's gaze slightly softened with recognition, yet he still kept his defensive stance. He needed to warn her, warn them, but he couldn't make his body move.

Courtesy tilted her head to the side gently, a puzzled expression washing over her face. She was a pretty RainWing, in her own little way. In Spark's opinion though, the colorful tribe couldn't look unattractive. They were all quite beautiful, he thought, including Courtesy.

Spark did not reply. He opened his mouth before quickly closing it, repeatedly doing this as he searched for words. How would, how _could_ he tell Courtesy that impending doom was going to rain down on them and destroy the very thing their lives revolved around? If any of Spark's friends were to die, the prophecy would have been for nothing.

Luckily he did not have to say anything. Courtesy only had to glance above Spark's head to the looming silhouettes coming ever closer. Her expression mirrored Spark's in an instant. "Spark... Go warn the others. Get them out of here. _Run._ "

He didn't need to be told twice.

Spark found himself skidding back into the collapsed temple. His heartbeat was beating extremely fast, and unbearably loud in his ears. The fine grains of sand dissolved into rough bricks of stone. Flaking paint marked the descent into the dark corridors. Dim torches lit up the path.

In what felt like years, Spark slowed to a halt in the main room. It was large and resonating with a high dome-like roof and intricate patterns carved into the walls. Spark didn't have to say anything before eight disgruntled and exhausted dragons slid out of various carved out holes around the room. His laboured breathing and shaking talons was enough to alert them.

"What's going on...?" Spark could unmistakably point that out as Sedge's voice. The MudWing's frame was slumped as he drowsily rubbed his eyes. Behind him slithered out Nebs. The small NightWing yawned loudly. If it wasn't for the terrifying situation going on outside, Spark would have teased him for having such a cute yawn.

The bulking shape of Cactus the SandWing slithered to the center of the room. With a grunt he opened his jaws and breathed a puff of brilliant red flame. The blaze tickled the dry sticks that were sloppily thrown into the massive goblet of twisted black metal. After an excruciatingly long moment, the twigs lit up in a beautiful bonfire.

Cactus turned to Spark, his face looking dramatically unamused. It was an unfamiliar face for the jovial guardian. Cactus let out a frustrated sigh. "Mind telling us why you woke us up?" he grumbled. It was obvious Cactus wasn't particularly mad, but that didn't stop Spark from flinching.

"SkyWings!" Spark breathlessly cried. His chest felt constricted. He dropped his head and crouched over, taking in long deep breaths. He couldn't hear anything, even when his breathing evened out. That was particularly... Odd. Why weren't they running?

Spark lifted his head. What his friends did was angering him. They were just standing there, staring at him. "What are you doing??" Spark growled. He honestly didn't recognize his own voice. It cracked with panic, fluctuating as fear overloaded his senses. Spark swiftly jumped to his talons.

The dragonets shared confused glances amongst each other while Cactus stared wide eyed at Spark. "Hold up there, Sparky," Cactus murmured softly. His voice was kind and paternal, which was everything Spark needed at that moment. "Do you mind explaining what's going on...?"

"There's no time!" Spark quickly cut in. While he would have loved to just let the anxiety fade away, he couldn't. He feared for Courtesy who had not followed him into the tunnels.

A terrified shriek echoed throughout the chamber. It was faint, originating from outside of the room. No one had to say anything about it; they all knew.

Shear, the IceWing dragonet, had already headed back to the far edge of the room. His glittering white scales lit up in the fire's light. He stopped still in his tracks by Calamari's whisper breaking the silence.

"Ummm... Shear? Where are you going?"

Shear turned around. His midnight black eyes reflecting from the only light source in the room. He didn't say anything, just blankly staring back at the SeaWing. Hibiscus answered for him, as she usually did. The two were close, almost inseparable.

"There's an escape tunnel down this way. Come on, let's get out of here!" Her voice was urgent but firm, unwavering and strong as always.

In solemn silence, Sedge, Nebs, and Calamari slinked in behind the RainWing and IceWing. In moments the four dragonets had disappeared and the only sound once again was the crackle of the glowing flames.

Spark glanced to look at Serqet. Worry once again washed over him, harder than ever before. It made him nauseous, dizzy. If he wanted anyone to make it out alive, it would be Serqet. Of course, the ideal situation would be for all of Spark's friends to live.

"Serqet, Spark, hurry up and follow them."

Spark's gaze flew back onto Cactus. He wanted to say "Well what about you?" but no words came from his mouth. Not even Serqet seemed to be able to form a proper sentence. Cactus growled under his breath and gestured with his barbed tail for the two to evacuate. But Spark was not leaving without him, that decision had been made. From the determined shine in Serqet's eyes, it appeared that she felt the same way.

But they would play along for the time being. Without even looking at each other, Spark and Serqet crossed the room to the tunnel entrance. Cactus didn't look back to them. Instead he remained faced towards the main entrance. Spark quietly fell still beside Serqet, a silent vow made between all of them to not allow the SkyWings to find their friends. They would guard the hole till their enemies came before scattering and running into different tunnels, creating false trails. No one had to say a word to convey the plan.

At least, that was what they intended. The three very well knew that they might not make it out alive.

Empty silence filled the room once more. The air was stiff and hot, making it difficult for Spark to properly breathe. The tension was so thick he swore he could've sliced through it with his claws. The clicking of talons soon became another sound. Spark's breath got caught in his throat, and he could hear Serqet's breathing stiffen.

Suddenly, red, orange, and gold figures stomped into their room. They did not enter with the violent intimidation Spark imagined. However, they were indeed menacing. One met his gaze, her silvery gray eyes sharp and deadly. A shiver ran down Spark's spine, like when he first saw them on the horizon.

A fifth and final SkyWing walked in behind them. Spark could've sworn that there were seven in total... Perhaps Courtesy managed to take a few down before- Well, Spark didn't want to dwell on it.

It was quite obvious that this one was the leader. Her scales were dark and worn, a color as deep as blood. Scars criss crossed over her body as heavy silver armor set stiffly on her shoulders and back. Through a helmet she glared intensely at Spark. Perhaps she was not intentionally looking at him, but he got an unsettling feeling that she was.

Her gaze flittered to Cactus who stood protectively over Spark and Serqet. With an indignant snort she lightly flickered her fore-talons in a seemingly miniscule gesture. But the action held immense power. One of the SkyWings standing on Cactus's left darted forward at a blinding speed. Their weight slammed into him.

The SkyWing's large jaw wrapped tightly around Cactus's tail. They remained stubbornly still as the older SandWing thrashed and flailed to get away. They smashed their talons roughly against his soft, vulnerable stomach. He yelped, blood dripping from the freshly made wound. In a swift movement, their claws ripped across Cactus's wing.

He let out a screeching roar, pain arcing across his nerves. But his cry was cut short by his attacker. Talons firmly wrapped themselves around his snout, gritting his teeth against each other sharply. Cactus growled loudly and continued to struggle but the fight was beginning to wear down on him. Even then, he still had a lot of energy left in him.

Cactus didn't even realize the second SkyWing approaching until it was much too late. Large black claws slid smoothly over his neck, slicing open the soft flexible scales with ease. Cactus managed to break his snout free from the first SkyWing, letting out a final request before the soldiers cracked his neck loudly:

"GO!"

The shattering sound filled the room, clearing all noise. Cactus's fresh corpse fell limp as his life was abruptly stolen from him. Spark held back a wail of grief, seeing that the dragon he once looked up to was no longer. No longer able to give him that comforting smile when he needed it. No longer able to tell him stupid jokes when he felt down. No longer able to be a father figure for Spark. Cactus was no longer alive.

Spark shrank back up against Serqet. The courage he previously felt melted away to leave only pure, raw fear. While she was trying to seem sturdy and brave for her friend, Spark could hear her heart beating rapidly from beneath her scales. She too was heartbroken. Cactus was just as important to Serqet as he was to Spark, as he was to everybody.

The two SkyWings turned to him next, a sadistic gleam to their glowing eyes. A malicious smile curved on the maw of the one that first jumped on Cactus. The other wiped crimson liquid from their copper brown scales. They slowly began approaching, taking small but deliberately heavy steps.

Spark couldn't control his next actions. He didn't even think about it, really. He shoved Serqet behind him into the hole despite her startled protests. Spark opened his large wings and winding body to patch up the opening. He could feel Serqet trying to push her way back out but he was ignoring her cries.

In that moment, Spark could only hear his own heartbeat. It was just like before when he was running down the halls. Da-Dum, Da-Dum, over and over again. Louder and louder and louder still.

The leading SkyWing strolled past her subordinates, her head held high. She insensitively kicked Cactus out of the way, his chilling body rolling over in compliance. Before Spark could even register it, she was before him. He knew he was going to die. There was no way he was getting out of this room alive. But he didn't mind it.

For some reason, Spark felt... Okay about his life ending. Like, that in some way the prophecy would not need him. The others would find a way to fulfill it without him. He was content with giving up his life if it meant Serqet could escape and live.

Spark took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sturdy talons gripped his horn and head, jerking him to the side. The crown of his skull connected to the stone wall. Cold rushed over his body, leaving his limbs limp and numb. Spark's ribs shook as he tried to capture a breath, the last time it ever would.

**Author's Note:**

>  **MY WATTPAD:**  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/user/Bellona_Beb  
>  **MY GOOGLE + PROFILE:**  
>  https://plus.google.com/u/1/113726573008641561186  
>  **MY TUMBLR**  
>  http://bellona-beb.tumblr.com/
> 
> _(sorry it's short for now, but perhaps more things will be added to this list soon!)_


End file.
